Children tend to spend a considerable amount of their time indulging in fantasy and the world of make-believe. To indulge their fantasy, the toy industry is challenged to provide toys that closely simulate the real counterparts enjoyed by the adult world.
Cameras are well known in the art, along with the capability of providing a flash of illumination in those instances where the ambient light is insufficient to properly expose the film. A need has existed for some time in the toy industry for a toy camera that simulates the flash exposure of a real camera, without the use of lamps, batteries or the like.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a toy camera that simulates a real camera having manually adjustable rings to simulate setting the exposure, and an exposure button adapted when depressed to actuate a flash shutter mechanism causing momentary ambient light to be reflected from the outer surface of a light reflecting member to simulate a real flash lamp exposure.